The Truth About the Lord of Shadows
by Shadowy Nightmare
Summary: What if Cirque Du Freak had a different ending for the last book. Spoiler if you have not read the last book. No pairings, but maybe later though. . . Please R&R. Chapter 5 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak, but I do own the main characters & any other characters that are not found in Cirque Du Freak. I shall not tell you who the main person is otherwise the twist will be lost forever. . .

Shadowy Nightmare: I had an idea for this twist when reading the ending of Cirque Du Freak. Please enjoy this fanfiction.

R&R!

* * *

_**When Darren Shan published his book, I asked him why he changed the ending. Why **__**I**__** was never mentioned within the pages of the story. Why did he change the ending. For it never ended up the way it did. Yes, the story you have read was never the true tale. It had ended up so different. . .oh so different. . . Sadly, Darren has yet to give me a well enough detailed reason why he hid the truth. I am tired of waiting for him to speak up, so instead I will tell you what really happen the night the Lord of Shadows was suppose to rise. . . from **__**MY**__** perspective of the night and beyond. Gather round, for this is a story that you should not miss a second of. . .**_

Abigail's POV

I was running through the cave. I ran as quick as I possibly could. My feet pounded with another's echoing foot stomps. I didn't dare glance back at my compainion, for time was slowly running out. I felt my heart pound in my throat with the invisable sound of ticking from my head. They pounded together in unity. Fear clutched my stomach, tightening its grip with every second that passed. I feared the thought that I would come to late. Too late to change course of destiny. Tears stung my eyes as prayed in the back of my mind for it not to be true.

I reached the end of the tunnel and entered a small room. Two guys were on the ground saying something to the other one. I felt a wave of hatred coming from one of them from those words. Another man, much older then the two that were fighting, howled with laughter. "That is my boy," he hooted. The only female stared at the hooting male in shock.

I hissed as the one was stabbed. The person I had brought along yelled out Darren as the male tried to lurch at them to stop the bloodshed but the female blocked his way. I rushed after the two as they both fell into the water. I dived in after them, not caring if I got my clothing wet.

I looked at one male then another. With a sickening realization, I saw that one of them was my twin brother, but he had already met death. The other boy was still alive. Water bubbles poured from his nose and mouth. He was sinking fast, but I swam after him and when I had ahold of his shirt and began franticlly swimming for the surface. If I did not reach it in time we would both drowned.

I coughed as my head broke the surface of the water. A hand reached me and the body I dragged -which I was not sure if was still alive or not- along. Without even glancing up to see which being it was, I grabbed it. I then began to climb up out of the water. Wordlessly, I dropped to the ground and became one with it. I was choaking on the water. I began to dry heave expecting that water would leave my system. When the sensation of drowning passed, I looked up. My eyes glanced around and studied the two unknown people -one who was female and another who was male.

"Larten Crepsley. . . who are the others?" I asked with my soft voice.

* * *

Shadowy Nightmare: Yes. First chapter is up. And such a twist. Larten is actually alive. I have heard those who wished he was alive so I make it that way. Hee hee. There is still more to come in the ways of the twists.

Please R&R! I would love to hear your input!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cirque Du Freak. The only things that I own in this story are the plot, the twists, the main character Abigail, and any other character that might show up that is not found within the ink stained pages of Cirque Du Freak.

**Shadowy Nightmare:**Chapter two is finally up! I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter. This chapter that you are currently reading will be longer, I promise. P.S. If you read carefully enough the first chapter had two plot twists instead of just one.

I need two reviews on my story - thus far - to continue. So please, R&R!

34er5y6tu7i8op['lkiujyhtgrfed

"Desmond Tiny and Evenna is the woman who is next to him," replied Larten Crepsley.

I nodded slowly as I rose to my feet. The wavev of dizziness that hit made me both sick to my stomach and almost drew me back to the ground. I closed my eyes and then slowly glanced around for the person which I had brought up. I spotted the boy as Mr, Tiny spoke,

"Who are you?" asked Mr. Tiny. The male must have been stunned by my sudden appearance. In turn, he did not speak until now.

I ignored him as I walked over to the drowned boy. Larten was already quickly working on his wounds. "F_ive stabs to the stomach if not more. . .water is in his lungs. . .he's lost a lot of blood. . .and God help us all, he is plurging too," _I said mentally to myself. I sighed heavily as I lowered myself to Larten Crepsley.

He was rubbing his spit on this boy's stomach wounds. I stood by without a sound waiting for the wound to close; what use would it be to help this person if I was to only kill him again by opening his wounds? When the wound had healed into scar I began working on the boy to make him start breathing again. I pushed at his stomach and then breathed -hopefully- the breath of life back into his beaten corpse. I figured that he had just died not even a moment before. I hoped that nevertheless since I was not sure if the boy was actually alive when I broke the surface.

I did CPR on the boy, and I was just about to give up. Then surprisingly, the guy began to chock. He was alive! I made the brown haired boy's head turn so that it was parallel with the ground. As he was coughing Desmond Tiny asked me again.

"Who are you?" Desmond thundered. He was growing tired with my disobidence.

I again did not answer, but instead looked over at the orange haired vampire. "Who is he," I asked Larten as I stared down at the boy who was still in the middle of a coughing fit.

"Darren Shan, a vampire prince, and my assistent are who he is," replied Mr. Crepsley.

I smiled and nodded. "So he is the one who killed my twin brother," I said muttering lowly as Darren glanced around.

"Wha' the," said Darren Shan. His voice was almost uncomprehensible as he stared up wide eyed at Larten. "Is this Paradise?"

Larten Crepsley shook his head amused though his eyes held relief. "No, Darren gain your strength back. Sleep if you must. I will watch over you."

I smirked and turned my gaze over at Mr. Tiny. His face was flushed and I suspected that it was the first time he did not know a name. And that the person refused to talk to him. I am almost positive that he never, ever recieved that kind of defiance before.

"I am Abigail Fortuna Lepoard. I am Steve Lepoard's twin sister," I said my smile widening to see the look of shock written upon his face. Evenna stared at me with confusion. "How does it feel to not have a hold of someone's destiny? I control my own fate . . . father."

"Father?" questioned Evenna. Her words laced with confusion as she starred at Mr. Tiny.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Mr. Tiny as he stepped back repulsed at the thought.

"Is it? Is it really? Then I guess that you won't believe me when I tell you. . ." I grinned maliciously at the man and then bowed mockingly in his direction.

I saw his eyes narrow as he asked, "Tell me what?"

I chuckled with amusement as shook my head. "Not telling you what you shouldn't already know," I said. I turned my attention back to Darren Shan and Larten Crepsley. Larten had Darren over his shoulder waiting for my command to leave. I nodded and began to walk towards my get-away crew. Mr. Des Tiny did not try to stop us as we went out the tunnel.

23456789okijhgfdgujiklo;.,mnbgvfdew4r5tyuj

Shadowy Nightmare: I am trying to get a chapter in every night. I might not be able to get anything done this weekend. I am going to a friend's house.

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Shadowy Nightmare does not own Cirque Du Freak. I _**only**_ own Abigail Leonard, and the twists dealing with the character.

**Shadowy Nightmare**: Chapter 3 is now up! Let the fun continue!!!

If you have any ideas for the story feel free to tell them.

Please R&R!

* * *

Vampire Mountain. Days had passed since I rescued Darren Shan, and he had yet to wake up. Yet that did not bother me. After all, it would just mean the need to retell the tale of my past and my birthright. . .at least not yet.

I walked silently behind Larten Crepsley, who much of the time had Darren slung over his shoulder. Wordlessly, I traveled with him. We stopped only with the setting sun. As Larten slept, I kept watch over him and his assistant.

At times my mind wandered, but it usually did not last long. This day was especially a time in which I could not pay attention. The strange bit of it was my mind wandered as us three climbed up the mountain. Our journey was coming to a close.

"We are here," called out Larten from in front of me.

In response I jerked my head up. Cursing softly, I stopped centimeter's from the man's cloaked back. "Sorry," I murmured as I steped back without making a sound.

Larten said nothing as he walked into the tunnel-like opening. I let my eyes ajust at the entrance before going any farther. Two guards stood near a large door, and stared at us silently.

Larten and I walked towards the guards and stopped in front of them.

"Address yourselves to the gate," commanded one of them his eyes narrowing as he stared at me. The guard was dressed all in green. He tightened his grip on his spear as he studied me.

"I am Larten Crepley,come to seek the Council," said Larten, "He is unable to speak for himself, but he is Darren Shan, come to seek the Council."

"I am Abigail Fortuna Leonard, come to seek the Council," I replied softly. I glanced around wordlessly.

"Darren Shan is reconized by the gate. Larten Crepsley is recognized by the gate. But she. . ."

"She is traveling with us. She has not only rescued Darren from Death, but also myself," replied Larten.

"So you vouch for her?" The guard asked swiftly.

"Yes," replied Larten.

"Abigail Fortuna Leonard is recognized by the gate as a visitor," said the guard. His cool blue eyes watched me with uncertainty. I just smiled at him as our group walked past the gate.

"They do not trust me," I noted to Larten.

"Right now they have no reason to trust you. But I am surprised he let you go past," said Larten.

"Because of my last name, correct? Well I kind of helped with that a.k.a. I numbed his fears just enough to let me past. Thus he didn't flip when he realized you were alive," I replied.

"Are you okay," Larten asked as he lead me to a room. He placed Darren in a hammock and stared at me.

"Dizzy and tired," I replied, "Where will I go to sleep?"

"I will show you after. First we must see the Princes," replied Larten as he led me to another hall. I was getting confused from all the twist and turned. Then suddenly we were there I glanced around suddenly nervous as the door swung open.

* * *

Shadowy Nightmare: Please R&R! I hope that those who like Cirque Du Freak like this story. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** Shadowy Nightmare does not own Cirque Du Freak.

_**Shadowy Nightmare**_: Sorry it has taken me so long to post. My computer decided to kill the internet. I was not able to reach anything involving it. It let me view (somewhat) but not post. And having my online college classes so close by, I freaked.

Please do not flame me on my spelling. I do not have spell check. So I am sorry if that is an inconvinence for anyone whom may stumble upon this.

But anyway, please enjoy chapter 4 of _The Truth About the Lord of Shadows_.

R&R!

* * *

I had never seen the Princes before. Never have I met them in my life before this very moment. Two men talked quietly amongst themselves. For a moment it seemed as if they would not notice our presence. That was fine by me. A slight feeling of uneasiness and concern played in the back of my mind. I feared the Princes would not believe me. I doubt Larten, who had placed full trust in my judgement, would believe - OR want to believe! - in the story I was about to tell.

Hidden fears tightly grasped my throat. How much longer would it be? I almost wanted to scream so as the void of noise would not mock me so. Odd urge to run. I wish to heed this urge, but just as I spin around...

Silence shatters. One Prince speaks. His voice is confused as he says, "Larten?" He does not want to believe. I see it in his eyes as he stares at the vampire next to me, his mouth agape.

"Aye," said Larten, "It is me, Vancha."

"But you, you are suppose to be dead," said Vancha his mouth agap. (You see he never returned for the big fight. Thus, he is dumb struck.)

"She saved me," said Larten as he pointed at myself who was looking at the great room that I was in.

"Who are you," asks the other Prince. I glanced up and opened my mouth to speak, but Larten Crepsley cut me off.

"Her name is Abigail Fortuna Lepoard. She is Steve Leopard's twin sister," said Larten, "And she is the being who rescued me from a almost certain death."

Confusion mixed with a shadow of fear and doubt showed in the eyes of the two men. Being the sister of the Vampaneze Lord, they grew edgy almost as if a traiter breeched inside their domain. They even glanced at each other in such a way that it was known, if I hadn't already guessed it.

Time seemed to slow as I took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I am also The Lord of Shadows. . ."

* * *

_**Shadowy Nightmare: **_Sorry that it is short, but I need more reviews. I will try getting the next chapter up a.s.a.p.

_**Hiei**_ (From Yu Yu Hakusho): 'raises eyebrow' Hn. Sure you will, that is what you said about the fifty other stories that run through your mind.

_**Shadowy Nightmare:**_ Err... hee hee ... there is a resonable explanation...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ Shadowy Nightmare does not own Cirque Du Freak. The only one she owns so far is Abigail Fortuna Leopard and any other person that is mentioned in here that is not found on the ink-stained pages of Cirque Du Freak.

_**Shadowy Night:**_ I know that it has been a while since I last posted a chapter so to make it up to all those reading this story please forgive me. I was extremely busy. So to make it up to you this chapter will reveal some things (but might add more questions) and be longer then any other chapter you all have read.

Enjoy! And thank you for all that are reading this fanfic!

Please read and review!

* * *

At first there seems to be no response to what I have just said. So naturally, figuring that they had not heard me due to the size of the room, I say it louder.

"I am . . . I am the Lord of Shadows."

Then I wait. Their reaction does not take long to follow.

The Princes are now staring at me as if I have gowning heads. Even Larten is staring at me strangely. All eyes are on me. All with uncertainty and outright fear.

I tilt my head away from them. I knew that they'd do this. I had saw this moment play over and over in my mind. And now I was here. It was playing for real this time. What would come next . . .I was not sure.

From the corner of my eye I spot Larten shaking his head. His eyes never left me as he murmured to himself. "What have I done."

I want to laugh bitterly, but in my position it be best to stay quiet. At least, until I was spoken to by them.

I wait. It feels like forever.

Finally the one who had spoken to Larten, the one with the green hair, (Yes, _green_ hair) speaks, "Impossible. I don't believe it. Mr. Tiny said . . .Well, then prove it to me."

Of course, why would I expect any less? If they don't believe fear will usually turn into suspicion and the inability to believe the truth without proof.

I roll my eyes and then turn my head to look at the person who spoke. With a loud sigh I say, "And how exactly am I suppose to prove it to you so as that you will believe? Do I have to take a lie-detector test? Oh wait, you vampires don't flow well with technology. So how 'bout I do a song and dance? Or perhaps that doesn't suit your needs, maybe I'd have to go and pull up my birth records that have in tiny print 'The True Lord of Shadows'. Wouldn't that be pleasant and easy as pie? Or, gasp! I know, let me just reach into my magic pocket and pull out a cell phone so that you all can have a nice chat with Mr. Tiny? That just be splendid don't you think! Oh wait, another discovery you guys don't have cell phone service and I don't have a bloody cell!"

"You're making fun of us. " remarked Vancha.

I couldn't help but snort. "The bloody Hell I am Sherlock. It not like I have the proof to show you in the here and now. I just am who I am. _End of Story_."

"Why didn't Mr. Tiny tell us then?" It was Larten who asked the question this time.

"He can't tell what he didn't know." I say with an amused smile.

Larten pressed on. "Why didn't he know?"

"Because I was never suppose to live after birth. Or actually should I say before birth. Death was meant to take me. And so Mr. Tiny figured that I wasn't a necessary figure to talk me if I was just something dead in the ground, that, and/or he just forgot about me." I say folding my arms. I mutter lowly, "Stupid bastard."

"So why did Death not take you?"

"No, Death did not take me how Mr. Tiny figured. Death took me, but only brought me to grow up in another land."

"So death is actually a person." asks the other Prince.

"One who needs a vacation really bad. But yes, Death is a person." I say with a grin.

Larten cleared his throat and asked, "So why didn't Death take you like any other?"

I chuckled as I said, "Figured that I'd be useful in making the sibling a. k. a. Mr. Des Tiny think that he was losing his nerve not to try and do the damn stunt again. A nice prank if I do say so myself. Pretty good for Death in my opinion. And before you ask yes Mr. Tiny has siblings. Quiet a few in fact. But I have not met everyone.

"You're serious," says Vancha. "Mika, are you hearing what I hear?

"Ay," the other Prince said with a nod.

I say softly, "I've never been more serious in my life."

"This is insanity," murmured Larten.

"Isn't everything?" I ask with a grim smile.

"I guess that it is now," Mika replied.

I clear my throat. The three stare at me. I smile grimly. "I am growing tired. If you all are done with your discussion with me. I'd like to go to bed."

"We will continue on in the morning when the other two Princes are able to hear about you," says Larten and the other Princes glance at him. A fleeting smile dances upon his face before he says, "Yes, Darren Shan lives as well."

"And my twin dies," I reply softly.

"Fine, go and rest," says Vancha, "Larten will bring you to your room. A guard will be watching you. We would not want you to get away from us before we are through. Then we will discuss your . . .future. Do not mention to anyone what was spoken within these walls or you will regret it."

"Whatever you say, sire." I say with a short bow. I turn around and follow Larten out of the room.

As we walk I say softly, "All what I spoke was the truth."

"There are still many things that I wish to ask you," says Larten as he stops in front of the room I will be sleeping in. In the light of the touch I spot a coffin. I sigh softly as I turn to look at Larten. He does not look at me straight away because he is summoning a guard.

"I know." I whisper as I see one of the guards come our way and Larten looks at me. "I know."

* * *

**Shadowy Night:** I hope that you enjoyed my chapter five! Death is my own creation, perhaps they will make an appearence, but not likely.

Please Review!


End file.
